The New Breed
by DecepticonGirl6
Summary: With the Dcons seemingly defeated, all life seems to be going well for humans and Cybertronians alike. The peace is broken when a new breed of superhuman hybrids escape from Sector 13. Now only time can tell if humans and TFs alike will be slaughtered...


**A/N: I know I have lots of other stories and stuff…. BUT I HAD TO GET THIS DOWN. Keep in mind, mind, this take place after Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, but will have its own personal flair and elements of other continuities. Please, enjoy.**

_The New Breed_

_One: In the Beginning_

**Sixteen Years Ago…**

The pale skinned man stared into the incubator, carefully studying the small, quivering being in it with cold eyes.

The creature, which looked human like, twitched, its chest heaving up and down slowly as it took in great amounts of air, trying to keep itself warm enough to survive.

"Agent Jacobson," Another man, clad in a white lab coat and wearing thick rimmed glasses walked up, toting a clip board. "Sir, I have good news."

"Is it about Organism 13? The next one of our…efforts?"

"Yes sir. We just checked its vitals, and internal mechanisms…. The project is going to be a success! Organism 13 is going to survive, and become the fifth Diclonius!"

"Good, good…." Mr. Jacobson nodded, looking coolly to the 'Diclonius', Organism 13, who rested in the small incubator. "She should be waking up soon? And begin to need physical activity, I assume?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Well, then… make sure everything is prepared. We can't afford another…failure."

"Understood, sir. Should I have Rena and Mikami help at all?"

"No… They are still children. I believe they would only prove to be minor annoyances at best. Just…do not fail. Or I will personally have Drusus maim you."

"Y-yes sir. You can count on me!"

"Heh… You better succeed." Mr. Jacobson sighed, walking into the dimly lit corridor. "In Sector 7, they may deal with the NBE's and robots… But in Sector 13... We're making a new race of humans."

x-x-x--x-x-x-

**Present Day….**

Optimus Prime sighed, shaking his massive head. "Sam, Bumblebee… What are you two doing?"

The human and his Autobot companion froze, regarding the Autobot leader with guilty looks. "O-oh! Nothing sir!!! We were just… Uh…."

"They were going to play a prank on Jolt and Ratchet involving stink bombs!!!" A shrill, Brooklyn accented voice replied.

Sam growled, turning his glare to a small Cybertronian that leaned against the wall. "Wheelie."

"The one and only!" The small 'bot smirked, giving a small wink.

"I swear, I swear!!!! We wasn't going to do anythings!" A boy's shrill voice echoed through Bumblebee's radio.

"…Is that true?" Optimus Prime inquired, flatly. "Tell me the truth. I will know if you lie." His optics seemed to darken, and Sam swore he could feel his blood run cold.

"…Yes. We're sorry…" Sam said, looking down. "…Really sorry."

Optimus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in slight frustration. "I told you two to try and refrain from excessive pranks. Everyone has been on their…toes lately, and you're going to make one of us crack… It would be best if you slowed it down a bit."

Sam sighed, and Bumblebee hung his head. "We're sorry, Prime… We'll be sure to slow it down…"

"What? No punishment?!" Wheelie cried, throwing his small arms into the air in objection.

Optimus Prime glared to the mini-bot. "No. Not this time… But acknowledge that you two have been warned… If I catch you again, you WILL receive the proper punishment."

The two pranksters nodded, taking a step back. "Y-yeah! We're sorry, we'll catch you later, sir!!!!" After that, they both zoomed around the corner, trying to escape Optimus Prime's stare.

"Idiots." Wheelie shrugged, rolling forwards on his wheeled feet like skates.

"LOOK WHO'S TALKIN'!" A man's angry voice rang out, no doubt from Bumblebee's radio.

It took everything Optimus had to repress that smile…

_Yes, all life seemed to be good after the recent defeat of the Decepticons! Sadly…silence must always be broken, and peace never lasts long._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**13 Years Ago….**

Organism 13 cried quietly, hugging her knees as she felt her heart throb within her chest. "I…I want out!!! I want out, now!!!"

"I know… This sucks, huh?" Organism 11, primarily named Mion, another Diclonius who was aged two years older than Organism 13 shrugged. "You should stop crying though, Satako."

"W-Why?"

"Grow a damned spine. Get over it."

"B-But…. Mion…."

"Yeah! You're a wortless waste of oxygen! Get OVER IT! They treat you bad? WHATEVER! WHO CARES!?"

Satako, Organism 13, shrunk back, tears flowing down her cheeks, a familiar stinging at her soul. "Mion… Don't you ever dream of getting out of here? Being free from this horrible place… From this cage?"

Mion shook her head. "No. I don't care. I'm condemned. So be it… I grew a spine, kiddo. You will too, someday."

Satako sighed, hanging her head. "I…want…to…die." She whimpered, brushing a strand of dark blue hair from her eyes.

Satako and Mion, as well as eleven other surviving Diclonius were an experimental project. They were hybrid humans bred by a branch of the Government, Sector 13, to grow a new breed of super humans. They were very dangerous, but proved to be a valuable asset, and when perfected… Would make great use to humanity.

You see…. This experimental efforts, Diclonius….. Had abnormal abilities.

They were built exactly like a normal human, excluding a few distinguishing features… They occasionally had uniquely colored hair and eyes, and two horn-like temporal protrusions jutting from the sides of their head. Because of this, most scientists in the facility called them 'demons' or freaks.

Now, each and every one of the Diclonius had special telekinetic powers, which was what made them so uniquely dangerous.

Their powers involve the usage of invisible arms, known as "vectors" that can grasp and impact things as if they are solid, but also become insubstantial and pass through objects. They are extremely strong, and can slice through or cut nearly any material. The Diclonius are able to control their vectors by the use of telekinetic powers, which the scientists had evolutionary developed.

Of course… Only a few of the Diclonius know that they possess this peculiar telekinetic ability. If they knew they had acquired it since birth from two DNA samples and gene twisting… All humans or anything that breathed would have been dead by now. The Scientists of Sector 13 only trusted the eldest and most loyal Diclonius with the secret of their powers, because the others would be able to easily over power them and escape if they knew of it.

The Scientists treated the Diclonius EXTREMLY bad, and mistreated and abused them daily. Whether through verbal or physical pain, the Diclonius had to constantly endure hopelessness and pain each and every day of their miserable lives, just for being different (For just having horns and odd hair and eyes, for most of them knew.) Sadly, they were all becoming sick of it.

Fortunately… That time of oppression was coming to an end.

Satako whined again, shaking her head. "You need to think with your heart, and not with just your mind!" The young girl cried. "One day, I'm gonna get out of this Hell! I'm going to be alive!!! It'll be wonderful… Just you wait!!!!"

Mion rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Yeah… Whatever you say, lab rat."

x-x-x-x--x-x-x-

**Present Day….**

"Hahaha!" Satako laughed, beaming at the small gray mouse that gazed up at her. "Hee hee! Hey there, Socrates! You hungry!?"

The small animal squeaked, sniffing the air with its pink nose. Satako smiled, reaching into the pocket of her gray uniform and bringing out a small piece of bread. "I know it's not much… They just haven't been giving us as much food lately."

Seeming to understand, Socrates made a nodding motion, taking the piece of bread from her fingers and nibbling on it eagerly.

"Ha, glad you like it, buddy!" Organism 13 smiled, rubbing the mouse's back with her finger. "I'm glad I saved you from getting stuck on that sticky trap… You're such a good friend, even if you're just a little mouse…"

The creature looked up at her with beady eyes, nibbling on the food contentedly. "You don't care that I'm different. You don't treat me bad… You're the only friend I have…" Satako sighed, hanging her head. "I know you probably can't understand this, but… Thanks. I really do love you, Socrates."

She picked the mouse up in her hand, gently nuzzling him and giggling as his whiskers tickled her cheek.

"A pet RAT? How fitting for a piece of trash." Satako froze, whipping her head around at the cold words.

"M-Ms. Azriel! I-I didn't know you were here!!!"

"Why do you have a mouse?" Ms. Azriel inquired, her look darkening. "Sector 13 doesn't allow vermin… Excluding the Diclonius, of course."

Satako felt a chill run through her, and clutched Socrates close to her chest.

"It's time for your "Wellness" shot… And time to take care of a rodent."

"N-NO! MS. AZRIEL! PLEASE! D-Don't kill Socrates!!!!!"

The cold hearted human woman smiled looking into the barred cage that the blue haired girl was curled up in.

"Give me one good reason."

"He's my only f-friend!!!!"

"Not good enough." Ms. Azriel smirked, unlocking the cage door with her high-tech key and yanking Satako and Socrates out by her arm. "Hold still," She frowned, plunging the needle of a syringe into Satako's lower arm. It injected her with a pinkish fluid, quickly entering her bloodstream. Ms. Azriel yanked it out, sneering. "Just a little prick, my dear… Now…" She growled, thrusting her arm forwards and grabbing Socrates by his pink tail.

The mouse squeaked in pain and fear, flailing in the air and scratching at Ms. Azriel's fingers, but refusing to bite after being domesticated.

"NOOOO! PLEASE!!!!!" Satako cried, tears running down her cheeks. "NO!" She hit Ms. Azriel in the back, making the woman glare and backhand her. "Shut your mouth."

She kicked Satako to the floor, looking to Socrates. "Now…" She unclenched her hand, and the small creature fell.

Satako's eyes went wide, knowing her furry pet couldn't survive that. "NO!"

The mouse hit the ground with a sickening crack, making Ms. Azriel laugh. The creature let out a shrill shriek of pain, writhing on the ground.

Satako's golden eyes widened, and she felt if time itself had frozen.

Socrates tried to crawl away. "Inhuman fools need to learn their place." Ms. Azriel sneered, and brought the sharp edge of her heel down onto Socrates.

There was a scream of pain that echoed off the stale air. Then there was only silence, a dead mouse, and a small pool of blood.

"Shit, it got guts on my shoe…"

Satako gasped, looking to the remains of the one and only friend she had ever had at Sector 13. She felt something snap within her, and slowly got to her feet.

"Do you know who is not human?" She demanded. "DO YOU KNOW WHO IS INHUMAN!?"

Ms. Azriel turned, surprised by the dark tone in the sixteen year old girl's voice.

"PEOPLE LIKE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ms. Azriel screamed, as her body was sliced in half at the hips. Blood splattered across the walls, and sprayed a glaring Satako.

The woman fell to the ground, now in two halves as her entrails spilled across the floor. Satako stared blankly, proud and terrified of what she had done.

"What… What did I do?!"

"You used your vectors, young Diclonius." A voice replied casually, making Satako turn.

"Oh…! Rena…" She staggered back, her golden eyes wide with fear as she looked to the green haired woman.

Rena's eyes narrowed. "Satako… You just found out your powers…"

"W-what powers?!"

"You see, Satako… Your horns? They relate to a telekinetic ability. If one of them falls off or breaks away… You could go into a lethargic state, and never wake up."

"W-Why?!"

"You are a Diclonius. An evolutionary branch off of humanity… You can use your mind to control vectors, a psychic entity controlled by you, that look like arms… These vectors are quite strong, and can do many things…. You also have a few other telekinetic powers, which you will find out soon enough."

"B-But…"

"You killed Ms. Azriel. It seems I will have to take you to Mr. Jacobson… This does not bode well for you."

"I didn't mean to! Y-You saw what she did! I didn't even know how to use these…vectors!"

"Oh, well… Regardless, you are coming with me."

Satako staggered back, grimacing. "Please. No…. I'll be punished! I might be executed."

"Too bad."

Satako felt that familiar pain and her golden eyes flashed a new color…a deep, blood red.

"I SAID NOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

She growled, willing her vectors to stretch out. She had just learned of this peculiar ability…. But it seemed to come natural.

The arm like vectors grasped Rena's leg at the knees, making Rena gasp. "Wait! SATAKO! NO!"

Satako growled, a smile forming on her face as the vectors sliced through Rena's flesh, separating her lower legs from her body. The green haired woman screamed in pain, falling to the ground as blood pooled around her.

The sound of ripping flesh and crunched bone made Satako shiver, but she quickly shook it off. "I said no. You wouldn't listen. Now it's my chance… You can't chase me if you have no legs!"

Satako laughed, leaping over Rena and running into the corridor.

"ORGANISM 13 IS LOOSE! CATCH HER! CATCH HER! SHE KNOWS HOW TO USE THE VECTORS!" Rena writhed in pain, screaming for assistance.

At that moment, dozens of soldiers and scientists surrounded the escaping Diclonius.

"Where do you think YOU'RE GOING?"

"Out of Hell!" Satako hissed, making her vectors lunge out. They sliced through the humans' necks, dismembering their heads from their bodies and splattering blood everywhere.

The other humans screamed in terror, trying to escape the young girl's angry wrath.

But Satako was not having it.

She laughed, slicing the humans into many pieces with fierce malice. Blood drenched her, but that didn't seem to bother her a bit as she dismembered her victims, the screams of terror ringing in her ears.

She ripped them in halves, watching as their organs spilled out, and their eyes went wide with horror.

"You can taunt and abuse us… But when we discover our true power… We'll see who's screwing with whom."

She laughed, watching as her vectors slowly sliced the limbs off from a young scientist, her eyes slowly returning to their glowing golden color.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed, looking at her massacre. "WHAT HAVE I DONE!?" She shook her head, staggering back. "N-no! No! No! No! How could I do this?! I'm so sorry! Forgive me God!!!!!" She sobbed, turning as she forced herself to run, no matter how weak she felt, and how much her heart pounded.

"I'm so sorry… What's wrong with me!? I…I must get out!" She sniffled, coming to the door of the Command Center… Which in turn, lead outside. TO FREEDOM.

She frowned, slowly reaching out with her vectors. The arms went through the wall, prodding along the other side, looking for something.

Satako frowned, her gaze determined. "Oh… I must get…OUT!"

She slammed her vector down on something protruding from the wall, and the door opened. She had finally found the access button.

"Maybe these…vectors…aren't so bad." She sighed, walking through the open door.

"Organism 13!!! HALT!!!!" A man in army gear called. "Do not move, or you WILL be terminated."

Satako froze, taking a step back. "No, please! Don't shoot!" She took another step, and the man grunted, pulling the trigger of his gun.

The Diclonius screamed, trying to get out of the way. She used her own vectors to propel herself into the air, flipping over the army soldier with incredible speed.

The bullet ricocheted off the wall, piercing the man in his chest. He wailed in pain, collapsing to the ground.

Satako was about to make a hasty escape when she looked back to the man and looked down. "You won't survive. I'm sorry. Let me halt your prolonged pain."

She looked away, thrusting her vectors forwards and slicing the man's head off. It rolled across the floor, stopping at her feet. Satako simply looked down, unfazed. "…Let God bless your soul. I am sorry."

She banged her vectors against the wall, easily crumbling it after a few hits. "It was…just concrete? You think they would have used stronger material in the Command Center," She mused, walking out of Sector 13 and to the side of the building.

She felt the sun wash across her pale skin, and felt relaxed. It was good. So good. She had heard of it… But she had never seen the sun before. It was so beautiful. SO wonderful. So warm.

"ORAGNISM 13!!!!!" Satako whipped her head around, her stomach twisting with dread.

"Get back inside, or we WILL terminate you."

The wind blew, softly caressing Satako's skin and whipping her grey skirt around her knees. "No… I have to get out."

"You will do no such thing." There were over one hundred guns pointed her way. She felt fear swim within her, but quickly brushed the feeling away.

'I'll escape, or die trying.' She took a step back, and the soldiers cocked their guns. "Ciao!" She said the word coldly, and flung herself high into the air.

The men fired, each bullet aimed for the sixteen year old Diclonius.

Satako easily outmaneuvered the small, metal projectiles, each of them whizzing past her as she used her vectors to quickly flip through the air and speed away. She refused to take any more lives, unless if sufficed that she would have to.

Within minutes, she was about a mile or two away from the base. She had lost all of her pursuers, but she could hear helicopters and car engines in the distance, so she knew she had to hurry.

She needed to escape. Get away. No matter the cost.

_'I need to find the nearest human city… I suppose I can say my horns are fake, until I can find a hat or something… I don't know what else to do… I'm scared. But anything is better than Sector 13.'_

She let tears slip down her face, flying across the hot desert. She was going to make it out. She was going to survive.

And, fortunately, vectors didn't get tired. Which meant she could easily make it to the next city.

Satako cried softly, looking to the sky. "It's so beautiful and wonderful… Guide me to a new life…"

_Little did she know… She was about to intertwine her fate with very alien beings as well…._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or The Diclonius, as they come from an anime called Elfen Lied.**

_**A/N: Well, there's the first chapter to my new story. I thought it would be a good idea, as the idea just hit me as I was watching Elfen Lied! The Diclonius, are very strong and what not... So let's see how they do against Transformers. Sorry if I didn't put that much Transformers in this chapter, this one was focusing more on Satako's imprisonment and escape, like a prologue. ^.^ I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading, and please review! Ciao!**_

**_P.S. If you want to know more about the Diclonius I suggest just going to look up ELfen Lied on YouTube, primarily on the Diclonius Lucy... She's awesome, and the main character! ;D Okay, ciao!_**


End file.
